Music, video, still images are often created by and stored across many devices that have access to a home network. For example, a particular device (such as a home personal computer, for example) may function as a “Media Server” device that may be configured to serve up, on demand, specific objects from the user's media library. To enable this functionality, the user can be provided the ability to browse the objects stored on the Media Server, select a specific one, and cause it to be appropriately rendered on a device such as, for example, an audio player for music objects, a TV for video content, a monitor for still-images, and the like. The ease at which media content is created, downloaded and shared has contributed, however, to increasing difficulties in categorizing, retrieving and playing, rendering or otherwise enjoying this media content on the user's device of choice.